The present invention generally pertains to buffer systems for interfacing data processors to independently clocked communications systems.
Such buffer systems typically store input data for a data processor that is received over an input communications channel and/or store output data from a data processor that is to be transmitted over an output communications channel. The communications system including the input and/or output communications channels are independently clocked, thereby necessitating transfer of input and/or output signals between the buffer and the respective communications channels in predetermined sequences at the clock rate of the communications system.
On the other hand, transfer of input and/or output signals between the buffer and the data processor typically is intermittent and not synchronized with the transfer of input and/or output signals between the buffer and the communications system.
It is essential that intermittent accessing of the buffer by the data processor not disrupt the sequential transfer of input and output signals between the buffer and the communication channels.